


【团兵】Hinter dee Meer 05

by QUI_ET



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUI_ET/pseuds/QUI_ET
Summary: - 帕岛寡妇利和马莱军官文- 私设很多很多很多，OOC有有有，很雷很雷很雷，注意避雷- 本章节含完整做爱内容- 原创第三人+艾伦出场
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	【团兵】Hinter dee Meer 05

利威尔走出艾尔迪亚收容区的时候，穹顶渐起了高积云，棉絮团参差不齐地缀在空中，有些被风吹得消散，有些簇拥在了一块儿。夏风骤起，把脚边的沙砾石子吹得滚动，连带着葱茏的行道树，也沙沙奏乐。

酷暑骄阳烈日之下，哪怕酝酿着雨，风吹来也是闷燥的，可利威尔却觉得自己从头到脚被浇灌了一盆冷水，凉意森森地从骨子里内而外地弥漫至浑身上下。

他指尖僵硬得难以弯曲，思维也被冻住了，利威尔就这么漫无目的地走在大街上，与一个个陌生的面孔擦肩而过，被人擦撞了肩膀，操着一口他听不懂的马莱语上下数落也好，利威尔依然面无表情地往前走。

直到他回过神，自己俨然已经来到了海堤前。

远处是港口，军舰和船只停泊在那儿；脚下是波涛汹涌的浪，哗啦哗啦地拍到岸上，激起千层白花花的浪花，海风腥咸拂面而来的味道并不好闻，利威尔抬头，望着海鸥一头扎进海面，又衔着一条挣扎拍尾的鱼振翅飞起，他眯起了眼睛。

利威尔回想起了数年以前他们第一次看到海的时候的场景。

他其实对「海」并没有什么概念，自己追求着什么，向往着什么，这些利威尔自己本身压根儿没有多想过。活在世界上的每一天他都拼尽全力，在那个乱世里，「活着」就已经是很奢侈的事情了，更别提梦想之类的。

但当他意识到埃尔文其实也在追求着，执着着什么的时候，利威尔恍然觉得自己被他隐瞒了，他将私欲藏在人类大义之下藏得太好了，连日夜朝夕相伴的利威尔也未曾得知。但比起被隐瞒的生气，利威尔更加气恼的是埃尔文甚至愿意为了那奢侈的梦想，轻贱自己的生命。

虽然直到最后利威尔早已释怀，并且无数次地说服自己放弃埃尔文的生命是正确的抉择，但在看到那一片广袤无垠的大海的时候，他还是不由得像个不谙世事的小鬼似的瞠目结舌。

很蓝，很广阔，一眼望不到头。

利威尔听着艾尔敏和韩吉他们嚷嚷的声音，想的却是，世界真的很辽阔，曾经以为策马奔走在巨壁之外就是他们触手可及的全世界，后来才后知后觉原来他们不过是灌木之中的蝼蚁，千千万万中的沧海一粟而已。

如果埃尔文看到了这个世界，他会怎么做？

至少不会放任艾伦和大家步入危险与未知之中吧。

艾伦方才的话如同惊雷打在了自己的耳膜上，陡然间只剩下无尽的耳鸣声嗡嗡作响，他听不进其他的话语，甚至连艾伦的表情，动作，都一概不知。

这挺像许久以前一次壁外调查，因为新兵失误导致前列被奇行种袭击，他替埃尔文挡了一下而脑袋挨了那七米巨人一击以后的感觉，脑袋混沌，神智迷瞪。

“Hallo.”

耳际响起嗫弱的嗓子，利威尔循声低下头，是一个浑身上下脏兮兮的小孩儿，手里攥着一把已经蔫儿吧唧的荼靡花，灿黄的花蕊泛着棕，皎白的花瓣也已经干瘪了。

“Kaufen Sie eine Blume?”

小孩儿说的是马莱语，利威尔听不懂，但从他朝自己递花的举动不难看出他是在向自己兜售花朵。

利威尔想了一下，从口袋里掏出耶雷娜给的几张纸钞，拿给了那个小孩儿——利威尔知道用自己手里的钱币数额来购买已经失了生机的花无非是亏本亏到家的买卖，但他并不在意，这些钱他拿着也没什么用了，今天晚上，他就要离开马莱。

小孩儿接过纸钞，眼睛唰地亮了，向利威尔露出缺了颗门牙的灿烂笑容，屁颠屁颠地挥舞着手里的钱奔向不远处另一个小孩儿的身边。

利威尔目送他的背影被街角建筑隐去，他摊开掌心，看着手里那七八朵花，沉思片刻，他转身，离开了海港。

目的达到了，他本打算趁着米尔·史密斯没那么快回来的时候赶紧登上义勇兵特意停泊在岸边的船返回帕拉迪岛，可在听完艾伦的话以后，他却控制不住自己向对方奔赴的脚步。

回到家....不，是回到米尔·史密斯的家的时候，门不出意外地落了锁，今早利威尔没有开口和米尔·史密斯拿钥匙，他只好敲门，静候莉莉·史密斯来为他开门。

“来了！”莉莉·史密斯把拖鞋踩得啪嗒啪嗒作响，从门后头都能清晰听见，紧接着“咔哒”一声门锁开了，她从后面探出了个小脑袋，“莱文先生，您回来啦。”

利威尔颔首，“啊啊。”

“史密斯先生怎么没和您一块儿回来？我肚子都饿了。”

“他有要事。”利威尔说着往内走，途径厨房的时候顿住了脚步，“喂小鬼，我给你做东西吃，你跟我说说米尔·史密斯，如何？”

莉莉·史密斯才九岁，哪儿懂那么多弯弯绕绕，他只知道利威尔是父亲的客人，要以礼相待，贸然拒绝别人有礼的请求是不对的。况且她肚子实在饿得咕噜咕噜叫，听到有东西吃，定然忙不迭地点头如捣蒜，“好呀！”

米尔·史密斯家里的食材丰富，但利威尔拿捏不好这个年纪的小鬼喜欢吃什么，吃惯了马莱料理的小孩儿会不会好他们帕拉迪岛的那一口，于是只好选了最不容易出错的三明治，还给莉莉·史密斯倒了杯巧克力牛奶。

在莉莉·史密斯抓着三明治狼吞虎咽的时候，利威尔就做到了她面前，抱着胳膊好整以暇地盯着她，直到她把最后一口面包咽下去，又咕咚咕咚地喝了好几口牛奶。

“莱文先生，好好吃啊！明天早餐能吃这个吗？”莉莉·史密斯捧着马克杯，摇晃着她够不着地的小短腿。

利威尔沉默了片刻，说再说吧，又启唇问，“呐，小鬼...不，莉莉，和我说一说你和你父亲史密斯先生是怎么相遇的吧。”

“嗯....几个月前？”莉莉·史密斯歪着头，掰着手指头算，“爸爸在马莱政府的奴隶区找到了我，他说我长得很像，可是我不知道他说的是谁，只知道爸爸让我选择。”

“要么继续待在那个肮脏的地方，要么和他去看看蓝天和太阳。”

“.....你说过他喜欢黑发和灰色眼睛的艾尔迪亚人。”利威尔抿了抿唇。

莉莉·史密斯点了点头：“嗯！爸爸带回来的那些人，都不高，都是男孩子，爸爸和我说，那是因为他的梦里一只梦到过这样的人陪在他身边。我想那是所谓梦中情人，我这么说了以后，爸爸咯咯地笑了。”

“他....有什么生活习惯？”

“哎，我想想....爸爸喜欢喝红茶！不加牛奶和砂糖的那一种，而且爸爸泡出来的红茶非常好喝哦！还有....还有！”莉莉·史密斯说得起劲了，边摇头晃脑着，“爸爸不抽烟，但熬夜时候喜欢点烟，我说过他好多遍臭死了，可他就是不改。”

“爸爸用左手比用右手厉害，而且他的右手经常会疼痛，虽然医生说没有任何问题，但爸爸依然总是揉捏着他的右手。”

“爸爸还喜欢对我说我听不懂的话！”

利威尔垂眸，喑哑着嗓子问，“他说什么？”

“他说他理应有个梦想和爱人。”

莉莉·史密斯把杯子里的牛奶一饮而尽，滑稽地打了个饱嗝，“只不过无论如何都想不起来。”

利威尔从喉间溢了声像是濒死挣扎无果的笑声，缓缓闭上了眼。

是真的。

艾伦没有胡诌，他说的都是真的。

——

“你知道他？”

利威尔问出这个问题的时候，艾伦皱起了眉头，用隐晦不明的眼神看着利威尔。

就在利威尔快要被他的缄默不语搞得烦死，耐心近乎消磨殆尽以后，艾伦才终于开口，“他和埃尔文团长长得几乎一模一样，不是吗？我当然知道他，在我一潜伏到马莱看到他和莱纳说话的时候，就知道了他的存在。”

“莱纳？”

“是的，莱纳不可能对埃尔文团长的长相无动于衷。”艾伦睁着他那寥寥的单眼，轻轻地点了点头，“兵长，我也是这么想的。”

骤风忽起，晴空像一张被揉皱的纸页，若非云霭兜着潮气扑面而来，否则压根儿没有待会儿会有雨云嘤嘤啜泣的征兆。

稍长的刘海被风吹得胡乱拂面，发梢扎进了眼角，利威尔下意识地眯起眼睛，他烦躁地冲艾伦努了努下巴，示意他继续说。

“我见过吉克了。”艾伦接过乘风飘下的落叶，捻在指尖，“从帕拉迪岛回到马莱以后，马莱军方从他们那里夺取了一些东西。”

“艾伦，有屁快放。”

艾伦掸眼看着利威尔，一字一字地说，“巨人的记忆。”

“吉克作为战士长的任期不足五年，马莱迫切需要一个能取而代之甚至更胜于他的头脑，埃尔文团长就是最好的选择。”

利威尔攥起垂落在身侧的双手，紧了紧后牙槽。

艾伦继续说，“马莱的巨人科学通过针剂能够改造人体，包括巨人在内的还有阿克曼家族的血液也是，这回他们提取了兽之巨人、铠甲巨人、尤弥尔的鄂之巨人里头关于埃尔文团长的记忆，在这里重新塑造，拼凑出了一个属于马莱的，崭新的埃尔文团长。米尔·史密斯，他拥有团长的记忆和智力，但总归是不完全的。”

“所以他到底是不是埃尔文？”

“是，也不是。”艾伦松开手，那枚落叶再次随风盘旋，晃荡着飘向远方。

——

大概在利威尔和莉莉·史密斯用过晚餐，他将自己关在房间内倚着窗台抽烟的时候，米尔·史密斯敲响了利威尔所在客房的房门，一如前夜一般。

“修对你做了什么了？”米尔·史密斯转身进来，顺手带上了房门，他大抵刚刚风尘仆仆地回来，一身军装还未来得及换下，一丝不苟的刘海也往额前落了几绺。

利威尔吁了口烟丝，转头看他，“没什么，摸了我屁股，我还了他一巴掌而已。怎么？他告我状了？上头找你麻烦了？”

“没有，只不过我下了会议回去收容所找你的时候被他多瞪了两眼而已。”米尔·史密斯无奈地摇头浅笑，“况且我觉得他是罪有应得。”

利威尔不置可否，他沉默地看着米尔·史密斯，就这月光和暖黄灯火，米尔·史密斯的脸一半隐在阴影深处模糊不清，可饶是这样利威尔也能知道他的每一寸肌肉牵扯皮肤所做出来的细微表情。

因为他足够了解埃尔文·史密斯。

艾伦说这个男人拥有埃尔文的智力和部分的记忆的那个刹那利威尔恍然觉得自己失而复得，这些年来思念是一条含有剧毒的蛇，毒液日积月累渗入血髓，想要彻底根治就只能剜心摘胆。但利威尔始终放任剧毒流淌在身体里，对于情爱的上瘾，蚀骨的欲望，都在利威尔得知眼前这个男人拥有着部分的埃尔文的时候如潮汹涌。

他是，也不是。

艾伦的话说得很暧昧，但利威尔却知晓里头的深意。埃尔文·史密斯是世界上仅有且独有的一个人，生命的消亡是永恒，无论重新置换了血肉之躯，植入了记忆情感，内里的灵魂也是不同的。

这些聒噪的道理利威尔都懂，可当他反应过来的时候，自己已经跃下窗檐，把米尔·史密斯“碰”地一声抵在门上，拽着他的领带迫使他低下头后，吻住了他的唇。

“利...阿克曼先——”

就像昔往利威尔制止埃尔文喋喋不休嗫嚅的嘴一样的方式，利威尔吻去了他余下的话头，像小猫试探地用舌尖舔了舔米尔·史密斯的嘴角。

亲吻对利威尔一个洁癖而言无异于等同于酷刑，最开始和埃尔文上床的时候他也拒绝过无数次这般亲昵的行为，互相交换唾液什么的，如若没有足够的觉悟，亦或是接吻的对象是自己的心之所属，利威尔想，自己大概八百辈子都下不去口。

后来他和埃尔文的亲吻是自然而然发生的，睡也不晓得是谁先试探了谁，反正就是那么理所当然的发生了，无从考究。

米尔·史密斯有没有过去与自己亲昵的记忆，利威尔浑然不知，他只知道米尔·史密斯脑袋里属于埃尔文的记忆在作祟，在促使着他在茫茫人海寻找自己。

哪怕他并不是埃尔文，利威尔也只想在这个瞬息间将他当做埃尔文，当做那个失而复得的宝贝，哪怕天明以后他将化作齑粉从指间溜走。

唇舌相交的渍渍水声不绝于耳，他熟稔地扫过口腔内的每一寸角落，上颚，牙根，吸吮着舌头，利威尔用齿列轻轻地啃了口男人的舌尖。

直到米尔·史密斯抬手掐着他的双肩，制止了他的动作。

“阿克曼先生？怎么了？”

利威尔捋了一把刘海，烦躁地嘁了声，却没有做出解释。因为他知道自己反常的行径并不是三言两语能道出，更不是能够对米尔·史密斯说的。

“.....没什么。”他最终如此囫囵，“只是履行交易内容而已，我说到的事，一定会做到。”

只有利威尔本人知道，他说的不单单只是肉体交易。

昏暗的房间里被淫靡的喘息声所占据，利威尔让米尔·史密斯拉上了帘子，吹灭了烛火，只留了下撒了一地凄冷的盈白月光。

利威尔张开了嘴，米尔·史密斯迎合了这个无声的邀请，两个人的舌头交缠，未曾想过人类的舌头也能像信子一样，让人沉溺，让人堕落。米尔·史密斯将吻延伸逡巡下去，他去亲吻利威尔的耳垂，去吮吸他的脖子，在他白皙颀长的脖子上，吻出一个个吻痕——利威尔并没有制止他。

米尔·史密斯解开了利威尔的衬衫，将他从里头剥出，揉捏着颤抖挺立的乳尖，指腹摩挲着那一排排嶙峋的肋骨和凹凸有致的腹肌，最终停留在了小腹。

他像在欣赏一件极致美丽的艺术品，享受着它在自己掌心的触感和线条，却不敢轻易亵玩。

利威尔就是在他走神间隙，一个翻身天旋地转，将米尔·史密斯压在身下，他岔开双腿坐在他的股间。

“你...”

“别动，别他妈说废话，躺着。”说完，利威尔抄起他一早就连同烟盒放置在窗台边的香膏，从里头挖了一大块在指尖，自己深入了自己的穴内。

异物入侵的感觉并不好受，利威尔自己做起扩张来兼职不得要领，见他皱着眉头，以及贴在自己小腹上的性器绵软，米尔·史密斯才伸出手，紧贴着利威尔的手指一同往内塞入指节。

“啊——操！”

利威尔急切地想要米尔·史密斯，不，他想要埃尔文，所以一切才会变得如此荒唐。即使做够了扩张，利威尔还是感觉到身体被一条又粗又硬的热物一点点撑开的感觉是那样饱胀，他像个妓女一样浪荡地分开双腿，睁着迷蒙水意的双眼，一低头就能看见米尔·史密斯那双缀着光的蓝眼睛。

利威尔闭上了眼，主动扶着他的性器慢慢操进自己的身体。

那沾着黏腻淫液，完全勃起的巨大性器，在雪白而饱满的臀部间进出，周围的空气又热又黏，晚夏的今夜无风，只有虫子在外头草坪聒噪不休。

这个姿势几乎令两句肉体之间密不可分，利威尔双手撑在米尔·史密斯健硕的腹肌上，屁股里的巨物总算全部进来了，利威尔便开始扭动着自己的腰肢，一深一浅地去含住穴口处滚烫饱涨的性器。

米尔·史密斯的额角微微沁出薄汗。利威尔极其满意看他掐着自己的腰肢，这只能任由自己骑乘之上，被伺候得满目情欲的表情。时隔多年的性交，焦灼在穴内的性器居然如此高热，也或许是他自己的感官出了问题，利威尔浑身光裸着却没有感觉一丝一毫的凉意，反倒浴火滔天烧得他浑身滚烫。

令人闻风丧胆的阿克曼先生摆弄着腰肢和臀部含着自己的性器的场面过于淫秽刺激，他的动作让米尔·史密斯越发地口干舌燥，他撑起身子，亲吻着利威尔因绷紧皮肤的腹肌，伸手摩挲着他后背的凸起，从脊椎一路逡巡摸到蝴蝶骨，那里理应有一双翅膀。

勃大的阴茎撞开穴里的一层层皱褶直直撞上了利威尔的敏感点，他弯曲着脚趾，低低地吟叫了声。

“啊啊……”他的呻吟声都因此变了调，一下子呜咽着哭了起来，可身体却餍足地往后靠，企图令米尔·史密斯的性器进到更深的地方。

米尔·史密斯扶着利威尔腰胯的手移到了他的胸前，揉捏着那潮红的肉粒，利威尔移开了视线，从窗台够着了烟盒，给自己点了支烟。

“嗯……”利威尔呜咽得不停，高高仰着脖子吐露着烟丝，他湿软的后穴内壁被米尔·史密斯的阴茎碾磨着，浓郁的情欲味在空气中传播，使得这个房间更加闷热。

陡然间，他忽然被男人调转了身体，修长的双腿顺势缠上了他的腰部，米尔·史密斯那双晶莹的蓝眼，视线无一不落在他身上，利威尔只觉身体发烫，他故意地吸了口烟再呼出，白烟全数扑到了米尔·史密斯脸上。

他们伸出舌去与对方接吻，交换着满是苦涩烟味的唾液，米尔·史密斯伸手，温柔地撸动起利威尔下身那翘起的性器，淫靡的水渍声和抽插的咕啾声在房间里此起彼伏，利威尔的眼睛又湿润又失神，米尔·史密斯一次次进入把他的理智几乎都要撞飞了，他只能无意识地摆动着臀部夹紧自己后穴那磨人的性器。

“哈啊、啊…妈的，不要那么快……”

腰部以下的部分几乎要为身下传来的那股快感给弄得麻木了，利威尔什么都感觉不到，只有极致的快感，这种感觉十分久违——他终究还是受不了诱惑，一个凡人应有的欲望，他摘下了伊甸园的金苹果。

利威尔在床上浑身瘫软，双腿无力地张着，脑子里混混沌沌的，意识也开始参差模糊，他闭上眼等待着高潮的到来。

“埃尔文....”

利威尔几乎是下意识地嘤咛出声，他无暇顾及米尔·史密斯听闻后会有什么想法，自己被当成替身吗？还是堂堂阿克曼先生居然有个念念不忘的旧情人？

这些他都无所谓了。

“阿克曼先生。”与埃尔文如出一辙低沉的嗓音窜入了利威尔的耳里，他就这么叫唤了声，下体就被利威尔的穴口绞紧，男人低吟了一声，掐着利威尔腰肢的手也使劲儿了些。

“你可以射在里面。”利威尔掀起眼皮，又吸了口烟，“我不是女人，不会怀孕。”

他话说得冠冕堂皇，其实只是因为自己的私心而已。有洁癖的利威尔是绝对不会让人把液体留在他身上，埃尔文·史密斯除外。利威尔俨然已经说服自己沉沦一个晚上，将面前的男人当做埃尔文，等到天光敞亮之际，一切都会归于原点的。

一定会。

米尔·史密斯低头吻住了利威尔，将精液尽数释放在利威尔体内。

利威尔从喉间溢出短促的呜咽，米尔·史密斯碰上他皮肤时他都敏感得浑身发颤，男人抽出性器的时候浊液从他的下身淌出沾湿了床褥，利威尔还没从刚才的高潮中恢复过来，整个人泛着粉红，胸膛一起一伏。

片刻以后，他望着米尔·史密斯，后者也望着他，在两两相顾无言的缄默不语之中，利威尔轻而缓地阖上了双眼。

那一个浓稠的夜晚只有星月交相辉映，水洼里的夜色被落叶搅得支离破碎，利威尔躺在床上，闭上眼，能听见远方潮水涌动的声音，心脏怦然跳动的声音，以及属于两个人缠绵悱恻的鼻息。

米尔·史密斯一手横在他腰间，沉沉地睡着。

利威尔轻而缓地睁开眼，小心翼翼地挪开男人的手臂，翻身下了床捡起地上狼藉散落的衣衫。他抚开衬衫上的皱着，然并没有多大的用处，它依旧乱糟糟的，饶是利威尔再介意也别无他法——他总不想穿着马莱的军装回去。虽然在浴室两人又纠缠在了一块儿，但利威尔还是洗了个澡，把全身的黏腻全数洗净，唯独....

他抚了抚自己锁骨下的红痕，如烙红的铸铁一般灼人，烫得他宛若指尖被火烧似的。

穿戴整齐，利威尔从口袋里掏出那已经蔫吧的荼靡花，花瓣干枯坠落，飘飘荡荡地落在了利威尔的脚背上。他仅仅看了一眼，便随手将枯败的花枝随手搁在了书桌上。

然后他缓步走近，望着米尔·史密斯的睡颜，踟蹰地伸出手，甫碰到他零散的金发，却陡然停顿。

这家伙不是埃尔文。

他不是。

他不能是。

利威尔收回手，打开窗子，蹑手蹑脚地踩上窗台以后他神使鬼差地回头，凝视着那如同埃尔文的脸，纤长的眼睫在月光的照耀下往眼下罩着一层薄薄的阴影，淡青色的胡茬有些许冒头的征兆，他眉头紧锁，可见梦境并不安稳。

但利威尔没有资格为他抚平眉心。

因为他不是埃尔文·史密斯。

利威尔收回目光，双手撑在窗架上，头也不回地跃进无垠月色之中，任由黑暗和凄切将他的身影吞噬。

TBC 


End file.
